thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Raef and Griffin (Post-Diva)
Setting The Sugar Glider, pretty soon after Mishka,Goro, and/or Ripley poofs. He should have cared where that damned elf had gone just as he should have followed down the stairs to help Larkin, Goro, and whoever else was down below the decks. He hadn't, choosing to limp away with what little strength he had within his body. Did he regret it? Not at that moment. At that moment all he could do was reach up towards Griffin's face, slide his fingers across the lightly tinged skin. Raef smiled softly, sadly, up at the half-orc. "Are you okay?" he whispered, his free hand stroking over Uthax's ears when he felt the wet nose nudge against his arm. Izzy: Griffin didn't know what to do but pull Raef closer. He had no idea what was going on. The shop getting raided -- at least that had made sense, even if it had been awful, but ever since then nothing had made sense. But Raef had come for him. He'd never expected that. And then Raef had almost died, and there had been nothing he could do about it. "Am I okay?" he asked, quietly aghast. "Are you okay? You were ..." He lost the words for it. Mink: Raef let out a soft sound that was a mixture between a laugh and quiet sob. He had almost died because of a fire spell and wouldn't that have been...."....amusing," he said wryly against Griffin's chest. His fingers twined into Griffin's shirt, feeling anger and self-loathing bubbling deep in his stomach. He felt ugly and sick. He drew back a little bit to be able to look up at the half-orc. "Are you okay?" he repeated, not answering it himself. Izzy: There wasn't anything amusing about this to Griffin. Not a single thing. Raef still smelled lightly of smoke and it made him almost choke, but he ignored it and pulled Raef back into his chest, tucking him under his own chin. As long as he was holding him, nothing else would happen. "I'm fine," he said firmly, even though it wasn't really true. "You saved me. I'm fine." He wanted to push, but in his gut he knew that if he made Raef say he was okay, that wouldn't be true, either. It wouldn't help. God, he didn't know what to do. "Are you ... going to be okay?" he tried, a little hesitant. Mink: Raef rested his head against Griffin as he was drawn close again. He could hear Griffin's heartbeat faintly and feel each intake of air. That was good. The half-orc may not be as fine as he kept saying, but he was alive. He hadn't saved anyone; he had needed to be saved. He still... "Stop saying you're fine," he said, staring out through the strands of hair that had fallen in front of his face. "...none of this is fine." None of it. His fingers tightened on Griffin's shirt. He released his grip quickly and he had to step back, running his hands over his face and through his hair, leaving streaks of soot. He stunk of smoke and of fire. He stared down at his hands when he lowered them; they looked just like they should for an elf who had been covered in fire not too long ago. He pressed his fingers to his chest, feeling the necklace under his clothing, before he looked up at Griffin. "You could have died." What the fuck had they been doing suggesting Griffin join the guild? If they hadn't, the half-orc wouldn't have been there. Would have been safe. He covered his face as he looked down, hiding the tears threatening to spill. Izzy: "Raef --." Without thinking twice, Griffin closed the gap between them to put his arms around Raef again. He had to keep hold of him. He just -- had to. "I -- I know none of this is fine." His throat hurt. He wasn't sure if it was the smoke or the shouting he'd been doing in his cell before Raef had shown up. Maybe a little of both. "But I didn't die. And you didn't die." His voice got creakier the more he made himself talk. His body desperately wanted him to stop talking but he needed Raef to feel better, and he didn't know how to make that happen without talking to him -- but he didn't really know how to do it with talking, either. The puppy sniffed around their ankles and made a little huffing noise at the fact that they weren't paying attention to him. Griffin made himself smile and angled Raef's face up towards his. "Hey. And Uthax the Destroyer is fine." Mink: He was drawn in again against Griffin, both enjoying the touch and hating it. The thought made his stomach twist in guilt. Griffin deserved none of the anger flickering hotly through his chest. Griffin deserved anything but that. He was good -- too good for someone like him, someone who had failed to help anyone, someone who had done so many awful things. "....but you could have died, both of you." He pulled his face out of Griffin's grip, unable to match the forced smile that was given to him. "...and that's not...." He brushed away the strands of hair sticking to his face, hands shaking until he lowered them. "...I can't do that again." Izzy: Griffin looked down at him, confused. Again? He knew elves lived for a long time, and he guessed that when he thought about it, he didn't really have any idea how old Raef was -- how much of a life he'd lived before they'd met. What kinds of things he'd been through. He felt small, suddenly, dwarfed by the loss that Raef alluded to. "Well ..." He struggled to figure out what to say. "You ... you aren't gonna get rid of me that easily, okay? So ... too bad." This was hard. And his throat hurt. And talking was stupid. He curled a gentle hand around the back of Raef's neck and just kissed him instead. Mink: Raef felt frozen as the kiss was given to him, taking his breath away. It had been a long time since he had felt soft, warm lips against his. Not since the day before he had left for the town to pick up spices and cloth. And now, when he stunk of smoke and his mind was flooded with so many emotions, he was drawn into a tender kiss. It wasn't a kiss he deserved. He broke it off, pressing a hand against Griffin's chest. "Everyone says that, Griffin," he said. "And it's never that fucking easy." His hand tightened on the cloth beneath it and he fought to still his breath, to calm the tidal wave of emotions that threatened to brim forth. "You just...you don't get it." The half-orc didn't understand why this was such a clusterfuck, why this was so dangerous, what could go wrong. He let go to run ruffle his hair. "Fuck, Griffin! This whole thing can get you killed!" Izzy: When Raef broke away from him, Griffin started automatically to apologize -- god, he shouldn't have assumed, he shouldn't have overstepped, that had been such a dumb, impulsive thing to do -- but Raef wasn't mad about that. Griffin didn't really ... understand what he was mad about. "Um," he said, almost timidly, "you remember how I'm a fucking bandit and a thief, right? You know how we both almost died when we met? You think I don't get this stuff?" He glanced around the ship and found himself actually laughing a little, albeit weakly. "Who do you think I am, Raef? I'm not delicate." He was being ridiculous. It was actually kind of adorable. Mink: Anything that Raef could have said vanished as Griffin started slowly, almost as if he was scared, but the words that followed were anything but fearful. He didn't know how Griffin could be like that. This hadn't been a time of calm words and gentle touches, but... "...damn it, Griffin." He rubbed his face in frustration. "You're so fucking calm." He glanced away, following Griffin's look. "I don't get it. How the hell are you not losing your mind?" Izzy: It seemed to settle him down a little, and that made Griffin relax in turn. He shrugged. He'd been living in the forest as a bandit for a while now, and before that -- well, he didn't want to talk about before that. He'd never been safe for that long. Now wasn't any different, and why would it be? "I don't know." He looked down, coiling the end of a strand of Raef's hair around one finger. "You're fine. So I'm fine." Then, hastily -- god, he kept saying and doing dumb shit, didn't he -- he added, "I mean, I know you're not fine -- I just mean -- you're safe. We're safe. For now. So it's okay." Mink: Raef would have given nearly anything to feel like Griffin did. He didn't understand how the thief was like this...he hadn't felt like that since....since Az. He was always on edge, watching for something to happen, whatever that something was. Life kept taking, and this day was just one more to add to what kept being taken. Many people were broken now, struggling with what happened as their friends turned on them. Yet here was Griffin, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. Griffin wasn't screaming or shaking. He wasn't crying or stamping his feet. He was just...Griffin. Raef sighed and he reached up to place a hand on the side of Griffin's face, tracing a thumb across his cheek before he moved it to rest behind the half-orc's head, drawing him downward so he could give him a kiss. "If you leave me, I'm going to hunt you down." Izzy: Griffin grinned against Raef's lips. For a moment he was anxious and relieved at once -- the kiss hadn't been a mistake -- but also that meant this was serious, and that was kind of more worrying than whatever the fuck had gone down on this ship today. But he was also ... fine with it. It was a good kind of anxiety. And it washed away completely at Raef's touch. "Why would I want to leave you?" he murmured, still smiling. "We got a kid together, remember?" END Category:Text Roleplay Category:Raef Category:Griffin